Nowhere to Hide
by Cashmeritan
Summary: Age 18, and trying to decide what to do with life... Some answers to your questions and worries are, and have been, right in front of you the whole time. BBxRae [Complete]
1. Happy Birthday to Me

Hi I'm here with another story. Since my other hasn't gotten reviews and I'm not going to update until I get some. (hah I'm so demanding)  
  
This one is Beast Boy and Raven fluff. Raven tries to figure out who she is, and what she wants and Beast Boy becomes closer to her as a friend and helps her. That's when she starts to figure out that maybe her future has something to do with the boy who was right beside her all along. But is she ready?

I don't own Teen Titans, Audioslave, or Nirvana. (I WISH!!)

Story written in the first-person form in Raven's Point of View.  
  
Includes music to Audioslave, and maybe Nirvana.  
  
**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday to Me  
**  
_Once upon a time I was of the mind_  
  
They know nothing about me. Nothing about my past. Just the fact that I am a titan. I stand behind them, concealed by a cloak most of the time. When I do show my face, do they even notice? The only ones in the whole world who know the most about me, which isn't even everything, are Beast Boy and Cyborg. They're the ones who went into my mind, met some of my emotions, got closer to me. They are the ones who figured out I'm a real person. I have emotions, I just cant use them. For their safety.  
  
_To lay your burden down  
  
And leave you where you stood_  
  
I sat on my bed, it was 3:30 am, and I couldn't sleep. I had been up for 4 hours, just thinking. Today, yes today, was my birthday. At midnight, I looked at the clock, and wished myself a silent birthday wish. Doubt it'll come true. I wished that someday I'd be able to show my emotions. Every single one of them at one time or another.  
  
_And you believed I could  
  
You'd seen it done before  
_  
I got up. No use in thinking I can go back to sleep. I wandered downstairs. No one will be up, I thought. So I went into the kitchen and opened the cupboards, looking for herbal tea packets and my favorite mug. Darn, I remembered it was in the dishwasher! And there was only ONE packet left!! Looks like we'll be going to the store tomorrow...err...today, I thought.  
  
_I could read your thoughts  
  
Tell you what you saw_  
  
So I reached in and randomly took out a green mug with black tiger stripes along with a leopard print, also in black. It was Beast Boy's FAVORITE mug for obvious reasons. Oh well, I thought. And I took it out, feeling happy that no one was awake.  
  
_And never say a word  
  
Now all that is gone  
_  
I took the box of herbal tea packets out, and grabbed the last one before throwing the box away. I added the water to the mug and microwaved it for a little, then pulled it out and put the tea in, and started to stir. Watching the brown powder dissolve into the water always fascinated me. The swirls of brown, it felt like they were just so free. Don't ask how or why it reminds me of that, but it makes me feel like I know I will never be like that.  
  
_Over with and done - never to return_  
  
I kept stirring...and stirring, then took out the packet and threw it away. Then I froze in my spot. I sensed another being watching me. I looked around. "Hello?" I called. No answer. Whoever it was was trying to trick me or surprise me. Yeah right, I thought, and I rolled my eyes.  
  
_I can tell you why  
  
People die alone_  
  
Their secret cover was blown by a sneeze and then an "Aw man!". One name filled my head. Beast Boy, you're dead, I thought.  
  
_I can tell you I'm  
  
A shadow on the sun  
_  
"Come out, Beast Boy," I said. "Damn," he said.  
  
_Staring at the loss  
  
Looking for a cause  
_  
"What are you doing, watching me?" I asked. "What are you doing, drinking from my favorite mug?" he asked in return. I looked down and blushed. He had a point. "What are you doing, BLUSHING!?" he laughed. "Ok, ok, shut up," I said.  
  
_And never really sure  
  
Nothing but a hole_  
  
He sat down beside me and stared at the mug I had in front of me. I didn't take a sip, I looked down, feeling sorta ashamed, sorta unhappy. Today was my birthday, I wanted to be alone. I couldn't go into the kitchen past midnight and have someone NOT bug me!? He must've sensed something wrong.  
  
_To live without a soul  
  
And nothing to be learned  
_  
"It's ok, you can keep drinking. But tomorrow I get your goth cup," he joked.  
  
I smiled, but it wasn't genuine. He must think that he's making me feel better. He's not.  
  
_I can tell you why  
  
People go insane  
_  
I frowned. He looked at me weird.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Nothing, just feeling crappy," I said.  
  
_I can show you how  
  
You could do the same_  
  
His voice became a whisper as he asked, "PMS?"  
  
I looked at him as if I had just learned he was gay. "NO!! And if I was, I WOULDN'T TELL YOU! ARE YOU NUTS!?" I shouted, and a window shattered to pieces.  
  
"Sheesh, sorry Rae," he said.  
  
"Don't call me Rae," I muttered. I frowned deeper this time. Today I was 18, today I was able to vote. Hmm who to vote for? Definitely not George W. Bush...BACK TO MY THOUGHTS!!  
  
_I can tell you why  
  
The end will never come_  
  
"Sorry...Rae-VEN," he corrected himself.  
  
"It..it's ok.." I looked down, "Why are you down here?"  
  
"I dunno, dream land kicked me out," he laughed.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "O-kay..."  
  
"Raven, please tell me what's wrong," Beast Boy pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok. Fine. But don't tell ANYONE. Or you'll be in NIGHTMARE land," I told him.  
  
"Ok," he said.  
  
_I can tell you I'm  
  
A shadow on the sun_  
  
"Today's my 18th birthday," I whispered. His face crept into a smile and then he laughed. "AND YOU'RE UPSET ABOUT THAT!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Beast Boy I don't like birthdays. I don't do parties. I just don't want this. I've been dreading this day for years. I'm a 'woman'. Meaning now I have to make choices," I said.  
  
"Wait, haven't you technically been a woman since—"  
  
_Shapes of every size  
  
Move behind my eyes  
_  
"Ew! Physically, yes. Emotionally, NO!!!" I exclaimed. "Are you obsessed with that stuff!?"  
  
"No, I'm not some gay guy," he laughed. I glared at him.  
  
"If I told anyone, theyd plan a special party for me. Like I said, I don't do parties. So please, PLEASE don't tell anyone," I begged.  
  
_Doors inside my head  
  
Bolted from within_  
  
"Ok, ok. I wont," he said. 'NOT tell them. I didn't promise or anything,' he thought.  
  
"Thanks, Beast Boy," I smiled.  
  
"So why DON'T you do parties or birthdays? Why HAVE you been dreading this day?" he asked.  
  
_Every drop of flame_  
  
I stared at him as I got up from my seat. "Long story," I said, and dumped the tea out of the mug and handed it to him as I walked out.  
  
"Happy Birthday...?" he called after me. I smiled to myself and silently said 'Thanks' telepathically.  
  
_Lights a candle in  
  
Memory of the one_  
  
Behind her, Beast Boy sat still, and held his mug, looking at it. "I'll make this the best birthday she's ever had, and ever WILL have," he whispered to himself.  
  
_Who lives inside my skin_  
  
I crawled back into bed and thought of what happened between us down there. And how I admitted my problem. Now I need to tackle it. How can I make these decisions? Why cant things just be simpler?  
  
---Shadow on the Sun, Audioslave. 

Author's Note: Did you enjoy? This one wasn't prewritten. But I have a good feeling about it. There'd be more. I need reviews!! :-( I'll update. You can't really end a story like this.


	2. An Unwanted Party

Hi I'm back with chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter, Beast Boy starts planning a party for Raven, and Raven starts her thinking.  
  
I do not own teen titans. MWAGAGAGA!!!(no that is NOT a typo...HAHA ALEXA!)  
  
**Chapter 2: An Unwanted Party**

I woke up a few hours later, sprawled across my bed. Opening one eye, I peered around the room and groaned. I could see traces of sunlight through my black curtains. Great, I thought, A beautiful day for a horrible one. I'm not ready for this.  
  
I sat up and stood up. I opened my door and looked out, no one was out there. I didn't know what time it was, so I just went downstairs. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and all the others were there. As soon as BB saw me, he beamed and ran up to me, giving me a hug. I winced and shuddered.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" he whispered.  
  
"It's been my birthday," I muttered.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen, when I remembered we had no more herbal tea. I sighed and sat down, playing with sugar packets on the table. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why aren't you making tea?" he asked.  
  
"We don't have any, remember?" I told him.  
  
"I went out early and got some more!" he smiled. I was a little surprised, and didn't say anything. I just grabbed a tea bag and started it. I could tell he was a little upset.  
  
"I have to start thinking about my future," I told him.  
  
"Ooh I can help!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Erm, ok...," I said. "But I don't know what I want to do with my life."  
  
"You could stay with the titans, we need you," Beast Boy said. I sighed and looked down. "I know," I replied.  
  
"But if I want something more?" I asked.  
  
"What more could you want? Food, a huge shelter, 4 of your best friends, your own privacy which no one goes in. Raven you're like family to us," he said.  
  
"But what if I want a real family?" I asked.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck. "You could always try making friends with your dad. I doubt it'll work, but I'll root for your side," he suggested. I groaned.  
  
"No! A husband! Kids!" I exclaimed.  
  
He looked up at me. "I didn't know you wanted that stuff..." he said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm not some cruel, cold person. I have dreams and wishes too, Beast Boy," I snapped. He frowned.  
  
"Hey, hey. I'm just trying to help..."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well you're not. You wouldn't understand what I want. Ill just have to figure this out on my own." And with that I walked away.  
  
Beast Boy still sat, spinning the sugar packets in little circles. He sighed, and thought 'Ok, Raven really needs this.' He stood up, and tapped Cyborg on the shoulder.  
  
"It's Raven's 18th birthday," he whispered into his ear.  
  
Cyborg's eyes widened. "Really? She didn't say anything to us..."  
  
"Yeah, and shes under a lot of stress. She has to 'figure out her future', so I want us to celebrate, and give her a break for once," Beast Boy said.  
  
"You sure she'd want that? I mean, she's not the type who'd want to party and sing 'tipsy' all night long," Cyborg laughed.  
  
"I don't care. Raven's a great person, once you get to understand her," Beast Boy said defensively.  
  
"Man, you don't understand her more than any of us. Who knows? Maybe, just maybe, you ARE the closest person to her," Cyborg pointed out. Beast Boy frowned and nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go tell the others," he said, and morphed into a parrot as he flew away. Cyborg turned his attention back to the tv, on a sappy soap opera.  
  
"NO! DON'T DO IT LAURA! HE'S REALLY IN LOVE WITH JESSICA!! NO! DON'T KISS JIM!!" he sobbed.  
  
I paced around in my room, thinking. No one understands me. No one WANTS to understand me. I sighed and sat down on my bed, and took a sip from my herbal tea. Why was this so hard? I make a freaking decision! It's no freaking big deal!  
  
'It is,' a voice in the back of my head said. I heard it and froze.  
  
Yeah, but I doubt I'll find the man of my dreams. I'm 18. In fact, what if I don't want love?  
  
'You will,' the voice said, before disappearing. I grabbed my forehead and ran to the bathroom and returned with a cold wet towel.  
  
I need to relax, I told myself, I'm hearing voices for crying out loud!  
  
Little did I know, Beast Boy was doing the exactly what I had begged him not to.  
  
Beast Boy held a clipboard, and was walking down the aisles of the local grocery store.  
  
"Hmm...next item is 'chocolate syrup' and that's in aisle #10," he muttered to himself. After the list was complete, he paid for everything, and went home. He set everything up, and stood back to admire it, smirking. "Rae's gonna love this..." he whispered.  
  
Iwalked downstairs, planning to make more tea. It was about 5:00 and I was starting to get hungry.  
  
"HERE SHE COMES!" Beast Boy hissed excitedly. Everyone got into their positions, and turned off the light.  
  
Then I walked in, rubbing her temples, and flipped the light switch.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed in fright and her eyes glowed menacingly. Everyone else screamed and dove for cover.  
  
"What the---what did you do!?" I shouted, while looking at Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, turning 18 is important. You need a break, Rae," he said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you?" I said with gritted teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. Rae."  
  
"Come on! We even rented movies, and we have set out a MILLION snacks!" he said.  
  
I shook my head silently. "I told you. I don't do parties. I don't WANT a party. Why didn't you listen to me? You've wasted your time." I walked away.  
  
The others just stared at the doorway. Beast Boy looked down and sighed heavily.  
  
"It's all my fault."  
  
I laid on my bed, fiddling with a loose thread that was hanging from my pillow. I wanted to cry, and there wasn't a real reason to. I mean, any other normal person would LOVE a birthday party. Wait a minute, I'm not normal. I sighed. There was so much stress on me. Beast Boy just made it worse.  
  
A knock came on my door, and I muttered "Come in" which was very out of character, since I NEVER let anyone inside my room.  
  
"Hey," a voice said. Beast Boy.  
  
"What do you want?" I mumbled.  
  
"To apologize..." he said.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I'm sorry. There's a lot of stress on you. I just made it all worse," he said sadly.  
  
I nodded, and sat up. "Beast Boy, I don't like birthdays or any happy occasion."  
  
"Why?" he asked, sitting down beside me.  
  
"I'm not normal, BB," I said.  
  
"Duh! Neither am I!" he laughed. But he stopped when he realized I wasn't laughing.  
  
"To you in life, everything's a joke. Everything's funny. Everything's fun. Well it's not. I'm growing up, Beast Boy," I told him sternly.  
  
"Raven, you HAVE grown up," he whispered. "You've been grown up since you were like....14. Or whatever age you were when we met."  
  
"But...I don't know. I think that I'm going to surprise you this year, Beast Boy," I said, smirking.  
  
"You already have. You amaze me in so many ways," he whispered, looking into my eyes. I blushed in confusion, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you're really a great friend," I said.  
  
"You are too. I'm really sorry...about before..." he said.  
  
I nodded, and then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Cant let all that food go to waste," I said, smiling.  
  
He smiled and we went downstairs.  
  
It's my birthday. My 18th. Why not live a little?  
  
Author's Note:


	3. Wonderful

I'm here with chapter 3. In this chapter, Raven and Beast Boy get even CLOSER. Dun dun DUUUNNNNN  
  
NO I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!! pokes you and runs away to hide in corner, shivering DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PAPILLON DOGGY!! SHES TOO CUTE!!!  
  
**Chapter 3: Wonderful**  
  
"Raven, I thought you didn't do parties..." Beast Boy said in shock.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So...I'm 18. And you're right, I need a break," I said, smiling.  
  
The others were still hiding.  
  
"You can come ouuuut nooooow" I said.  
  
Starfire stood up and smiled nervously.  
  
"Happy Birthday, friend Raven?" She said.  
  
"Thanks" I replied, and then I grabbed a plate.  
  
"You sure you..."  
  
"Yes, beast Boy. I'm sure" I said.  
  
And I filled my plate with snacks and stuff and went to sit down on the couch alone. Beast Boy did the same and before I knew it, he was sitting next to me, watching my movements.  
  
"Uh....are you, ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, but it's your birthday and uh, you shouldn't sit alone so, uh, I'm here!" he exclaimed.  
  
I smiled and took a bite of pizza. "You sure your's has soy in the cheese, Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yup, HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do YOU of all people care about my food?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm in a very weird mood today, Beast Boy. Especially with you. I've gone from wanting to kill you, to...wanting to kill you MORE, to wanting to hug you." I said, showing that I was as confused as he.  
  
"I'm starting to like this mood, Raven," he laughed.  
  
"Won't be here for a long long time, BB" I told him.  
  
"Yeah, but...oh nevermind...wanna watch a movie?" he asked, blushing.  
  
I noticed this, and smiled. "Sure?"  
  
"GREAT! 'CAUSE WICKED SCARY 3 IS OUT ON VIDEO AND DVD AND I RENTED THE DVD!!" he exclaimed.  
  
I stared at him. "Uh...Beast Boy, remember LAST time?"  
  
"Oh....yea..." he blushed. The time that they had rented the first Wicked Scary, everyone became terrified and Raven sorta...well....WATCH THE EPISODE 'Fear ITself'  
  
"Um, let's skip the movie..." I said, and got up to throw my food away and go upstairs.  
  
"RAVEN WAIT!!" he shouted. I turned around  
  
He blushed. "Maybe if you go on the roof...it'll help?"  
  
"Help what?" I asked.  
  
"To think..." he said  
  
"Beast Boy, I was going to bed..."  
  
"Oh! Err...oh." He frowned.  
  
I smiled. "But ok."  
  
His face lit up  
  
He sat unusually close to me up on the roof, watching his legs dangle.  
  
I looked at him. "Why?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked up at me.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked, adding more.  
  
"About...?"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
"Oh," he sighed. "Uhhmmm"  
  
"You're like always trying to be me. It's like I'm an obsession of your's...." I said quietly.  
  
"You're not like the others, Raven," he said.  
  
"Pfft, yea, as if I didn't know," I replied.  
  
"You're wiser, you don't care what people think. You're so...wonderful..." he whispered, I noticed he was looking me straight in the eye.  
  
He's going to try to kiss me, I thought. But I didn't move. I looked at him back.  
  
"Maybe I should go to Azarath," I said softly.  
  
"No, don't go" he whispered, and he reached for my hand.  
  
I looked down and looked around. Ok, where are the explosions? I thought.  
  
There were none.  
  
I smiled and scooted closer to him.  
  
"Raven, I—"  
  
"TITANS! TROUBLE!!" Robin yelled.  
  
"BB! RAE! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!!" Cyborg added.  
  
"It'll have to wait," I said, and we got up.  
  
We went downstairs, where Robin and Cyborg were eyeing us weird.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing..." Cyborg smiled.  
  
I ignored their snickers and we left to go fight Dr. Light.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this one seems a bit shorter. In the next chapter or two, Raven's future will be forced upon her, and it is NOT something she had in mind. In the end, it'll all work out fine so don't worry.**

****

**Please read and review.**

**LOOK DOWN!!**

**SEE THAT!?? REVIEW!!**


	4. Won't You Light My Way?

I'm here with Chapter 4 of my story!! W00t!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! throws you cookies In the words of my best friend Chelsea, COOKIES MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!!!  
  
Nuuu, I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
**Chapter 4: Won't You Light My Way?  
**  
We took off. Starfire was carrying Robin, BB and I were flying on our own, and Cyborg decided to 'take his baby' meaning the T-Car. And I think I know why...Robin and Cyborg know something's between Beast Boy and me, but they know it better than us. I just think maybe it's a flame...or a really good friendship, or something like that.  
  
Beast Boy flew beside me, as close as he could.  
  
"Do you think he'll be afraid of you after last time?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if he is, it'll make things better." I smirked.  
  
We all landed on 3rd Street. Cyborg drove up a few minutes later, and parked the t-car on the side of the street.  
  
"Where is he?" Starfire whispered.  
  
Robin shrugged and gestured for us to follow.  
  
Suddenly a large, blinding beam of light jumped from behind an alley way. I covered my eyes as I heard a cackle come from the direction of the beam. I muttered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and shot water from a hydrant towards the light. It flickered, like it was spazzing, and the man shouted curse words.  
  
I opened my eyes. Dr. Light.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Teen Titans, especially you, Miss Raven," he said.  
  
"Really? Let's celebrate. By me kicking your ass!" I snarled and lunged for him.  
  
"Going to put me through hell under you cape again, Raven?" he smirked. "I am stronger than before. I have gotten help, from a well known source." Dr. Light looked over at Robin, and Robin's eyes widened.  
  
"SLADE? YOU MEAN SLADE!?" he said incredulously.  
  
"Why, yes. How on earth did you know?" Dr. Light smiled.  
  
I used my powers to grab a rope and tried to strangle him, as he was pinned down beneath my legs. But he used light to blind me temporarily, and threw me off of him.  
  
I flew back and smacked a wall before landing in a dumpster, and the lid fell down heavily, smacking my head, and trapping me underneath. (Sorta like Starfire did in 'Sisters')  
  
I moaned as I lifted my head woozily. I was sitting in TRASH for crying out loud!!  
  
I heard Beast Boy give a muffled yell. "RAVEN!!" and he flew over and lifted the lid with all of his strength. I opened an eye and stared at him.  
  
He extended his hands, and pulled me up carefully. I looked up into his face.  
  
"I am a complete, and total idiot. I'm so ashamed of myself! I EMBARRASSED MYSELF!" I moaned.  
  
I mean, you'd feel the same if a villain who begged for mercy last time threw you into the garbage and you hit your head. But it really hurt.  
  
"Shh" he said, and cradled me in his arms. His hand went behind my head and he gasped.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
Beast Boy showed me his hand. It was covered in blood. I stood up, a little wobbly.  
  
"Raven, you're hurt. You can't fight..." he said  
  
"I can, and I will. I won't be embarrassed by a geek who loves light. He isn't even a doctor!" I flew off, my flying wasn't really all that great, yet I made it.  
  
"Hey, Dr. Light, remember that old Nickelodeon tv show, the one that was a question I asked you last time? You never answered it. ARE YOU AFRAID OF THE DARK?" I yelled. (I miss that show.)  
  
Dr. Light smirked but then his eyes widened as a huge black wave of water from the lake crashed down on him, whisking him away, screaming as he drowned.  
  
I stood there, panting, as it was over. Then I remembered my injury and touched the back of my head. Yep, still bleeding. A lot. I fell over.  
  
"Raven? Raaaaaaven?" A voice called. I opened one eye.  
  
"Beast Boy" I whispered.  
  
He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"We never finished that moment on the roof you know..." Beast Boy said.  
  
"You're right," I replied, smiling.  
  
He gently lifted me up and we went back on the roof.  
  
"Raven?" he asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I...I...I love you..." he said  
  
"You do!?" I said incredulously.  
  
He nodded, blushing.  
  
I smiled and leaned over and pecked his cheek.  
  
He smiled and then kissed me on my lips. I didn't know quite how to react.  
  
"I love you too" I whispered.  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"And my future is here...with you."  
  
**_The End._**

NOT!! IT'S NOT THE END!!! ONLY THE BEGINNING!!! HAHA!!! This shall skip 2 years in the future.  
  
I shall try to start it before I leave.  
  
**WARNING**: I am moving to Washington state. A week's drive. So I will update as soon as the comp's hooked up.


	5. The Perfect Gift

I'm here with Chapter 5!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! :-D  
  
I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Remember, this chapter is 2 years into the future, ages are:  
  
**Beast Boy, 19 ½, Raven, 20, Robin, 20, Starfire, 19, Cyborg, 21**  
  
There is no particular point of view, unlike the previous chappies.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
**Chapter 5: The Perfect Gift**  
  
Beast Boy opened one eye and groaned. It was 12 noon, and he had just woken up. He looked over on his nightstand, rummaging through junk to find his comb, it was green of course, like everything else in his room.  
  
His sleepy hand knocked over a picture frame, and he bent over his bed to pick it up. He smiled at the picture that looked up from its green frame(of course!), and sat up on his bed to examine it. It was a picture of Raven, and him, on their first date. Raven was wearing a black ankle length gown, that shimmered when she walked, via the sequins. Her hair was up and held with a clip, with two strands of hair on either side of her face hanging down. To top it off, she wore black strapped sandals.  
  
Beast Boy, however, was dressed in a plain white shirt, and black jeans, with black Hush Puppies. They both smiled, it was the day after they admitted their feelings about their love and stuff. It had been 2 years ago today. Meaning....OH SHIT!!! It was Raven's 20th birthday, and he still didn't have anything for her!! He suddenly became wide awake, and heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes?" he called.  
  
"Hi!!" Raven's voice said cheerfully. She had changed, she was happy more often. Still the goth, but not so much emotionless; she still couldn't show TOO much emotion, besides love.  
  
"Oh, hi Rae" Beast Boy said  
  
She opened the door and looked down at the messy floor before her in disgust.  
  
"Beast Boy, sweetie, you really need to learn how to clean your room," she said, in her trademark monotone.  
  
"Awww...is that what you want for your birthday?" he gasped a fake surprised gasp. "I ALMOST FORGOT! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care about what you get," she said.  
  
"You mean if I bought you a Corvette, or Ferrari, or another fancy car, you'd make me take it back?!?" he said in shock.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes again, and stood up, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm hungry" she said.  
  
"Ok, I gotta go grocery shopping and stuff....I'll be back in awhile..." he said nervously.  
  
But she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Okay" she simply said, before walking away.  
  
He collapsed in relief, then a new worry came over him.  
  
_'What do I get her!?'_  
  
He looked over at the picture sitting in the frame, and smiled a small smile, remembering that day.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist.  
  
"This was the best night ever" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"So, you really want to spend the rest of forever with me?" he asked.  
  
She nodded silently, and lifted her head to kiss him.  
  
"OK, someday, when you least expect it, some birthday, 2 years from now probably, I will make this official," he said.  
  
Raven looked up at his face and beamed. "Really?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Okay, I'll look forward to it," she said, and kissed him again, closing her eyes as if to savor the moment.  
  
Beast Boy sighed. He was so content. He would definitely make sure this promise came true. No matter what.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Beast Boy sighed, as he replayed that phrase over and over again in his head.  
  
_'OK, someday, when you least expect it, some birthday, 2 years from now probably, I will make this official.'  
_  
Well, it had been two years. And he knew the perfect birthday gift. He rushed to get dressed and left.  
  
----That Night----  
  
The Titans had just finished watching their movie. They all got up and yawned and stretched, except for Beast Boy and Raven. He had told her he had something to give her. So she sat, trying to contain her excitement. She also had been thinking of that night, and had been wondering if maybe this was it...  
  
"We should go to bed," Robin said.  
  
"Robin is most correct," Starfire agreed, and linked arms with him. They had gotten together 2 years ago also.  
  
Cyborg yawned again and patted Beast Boy on the back. "Make it special, BB" he said, and exited the room.  
  
Which left Beast Boy and Raven all alone, sitting on the couch, in a dark room.  
  
Beast Boy cleared his throat.  
  
_'OK, how do you word this? Oh, DUH! Raven, will you marry me? Nah, too ordinary, I bet I'll yawn in the process...err...I KNOW!!!'_ he thought.  
  
"So...? You wanted to tell me something?" the darkness covered Raven's wide grin.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the soft velvety case, and stood up. Raven looked up.  
  
"That's it? You wanted to stand up for me? Well, that was nice, seeing as you have nice abs and all..."  
  
"No!! Raven, that's not it...I'm getting ready..." Beast Boy said.  
  
"Wow, this must be important.." she said.  
  
"You bet it is," he replied, and was going to kneel, when he realized that he fell down onto the glass coffee table, and groaned in pain.  
  
"OK..." Raven said.  
  
He felt his way, and knelt down, brushing off his shirt.  
  
Raven looked down. "Hello?" she said.  
  
Beast Boy laughed. "Come on Rae, this is serious!!"  
  
She shrugged. "Okey dokey" (I know that line is really OOC)  
  
He cleared his throat. "2 years ago, I promised that on this night, your birthday, your 20th, I'd make our future together official. Well that night has arrived. Raven, will you marry me?"  
  
She gasped. "M-m-m-marry?" she whispered  
  
"Yup," he said, and slipped the ring on her finger. She gaped at it, then threw her arms around his neck, and fortunately, it was really his neck, and not the cold, hard, cruel ground.  
  
"Oh my God..." she whispered. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy also had tears falling, and he patted her back.  
  
"I love you, Raven," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too," she said, her voice cracking from the tears.  
  
_'I love my life'_ Beast Boy thought. And Raven was thinking the same thing.

Preview into next chapter:

"Raven, it is so wonderful to see you" a voice said from behind her. Raven turned around, wearing her wedding dress, and stared in awe at the man before her.

"Y-y-you're alive...." she whispered.

"Yes, and I have come for you."

OOOH suspense!!!

Author's Note:

I know they seem all happy now, but look at the preview!! If you're wondering who the man is, his name is .

I need you to vote on a name!!

1. Kurt (haha unazarath-y but oh well lol)

2. Hezar

3. Lenyus

4. Arenzalo

VOTE!! Haha. Send a review, tell me how you liked the chapter, and vote!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!!

Author's Note: I know things seem happy for them now


	6. Hezar

I am here with chapter 6!! This one SHOULD be a little interesting at the least...something exciting happens!!  
  
**Chapter 6: Hezar**  
  
Raven sat on her bed, smiling. In 2 weeks, she'd be Mrs. Raven Logan.  
  
In 2 weeks, she'd be married.  
  
To Beast Boy!  
  
It's hard to believe that 2 years before, she had no feelings for him whatsoever. He was the midget who begged for laughter from his jokes. And now he's her fiancée.  
  
She couldn't be happier.  
  
Until one week, when she learned something. Something she knew would change her life, and Beast Boy's, along with all the other titans, forever. Waaaay forever. At least until they all died. Then it might be helpful.  
  
But she couldn't tell. It was meant for her to tell, but she wouldn't. She was too nervous. And she didn't want to cause more tension than what was already there. She didn't want Beast Boy to worry, or any other titans to worry. She didn't want to worry herself.  
  
She, Raven, was pregnant.  
  
Raven was overjoyed at first, and flew home in a daze of happiness. She had planned to tell Beast Boy right away. But he wasn't home. He was with Cyborg and Robin at a video game convention on short notice. So she'd have to wait a week to tell. And in that week, she learned that if she were to tell him, he'd probably panic. Or maybe he wouldn't be ready. So she didn't tell.  
  
Now, it had been 3 weeks. She was 3 weeks along. Raven was happy, but worried. If she didn't tell Beast Boy soon, he might think she was lying all along. But he never asked her if she was, so that'd be ok, right?  
  
Another week passed...only 1 more week until she got married.

* * *

"Friend Raven, have you found your dress of wedding?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Yes, Starfire. Remember we bought that a month ago?" Raven answered. She was surly from all the stress.  
  
"Oh, sorry friend Raven..."  
  
Raven groaned.  
  
Beast Boy came in and sat beside her. "Howdy!"  
  
She slowly turned her head to face him. "Hi."  
  
"Bad day?"  
  
She thought for a moment, then nodded.  
  
_'Just a bad day...'_ she thought.  
  
"Raven, if something were wrong, you'd tell me, right?" he asked.  
  
Raven sighed and stood up, ignoring his question. "I'll be back later." She said walked out of the room.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
Raven closed her door behind her, and sat on her bed. The wedding dress she would be wearing hung daintily on a large hanger in her closet. She smiled, and then thought _'What the heck? Why not try it on one last time before the big day?'  
_  
So she did. Visions of what she thought would be the perfect wedding ran through her mind.  
  
Until...  
  
"Raven, it is so wonderful to see you" a voice said from behind her. Raven turned around, still wearing her wedding dress, and stared in awe at the man before her. "Y-y-you're alive...." she whispered. "Yes, and I have come for you." "Raven, it is so wonderful to see you" a voice said from behind her. Raven turned around, wearing her wedding dress, and stared in awe at the man before her. "Y-y-you're alive...." she whispered. "Yes, and I have come for you." Raven stared at the man before her. _'Hezar...'  
_  
"Hezar, is it really you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course it is me. Who else would it be?"  
  
Raven didn't know whether to smile, or frown, or kick and scream or what.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked, growling slightly.  
  
"Shh, Raven. Remember years ago?"  
  
"I remember many years. Which one do you want me to remember?"  
  
"Raven, not funny. You know why I am here." Hezar put his hands on his hips and stared at her. "That dress looks nice on you. Too bad you wont be needing it."  
  
"WHAT!?" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Raven, my dear. You couldn't possibly have forgotten that we were betrothed, could you?"  
  
Raven's eyes widened. She had forgotten.  
  
"I cant marry you! You're nuts! I'm already getting married!"  
  
"Yes, and you're pregnant too."  
  
"Yes I—WHAT!? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?"  
  
Hezar smirked. "You don't remember me, do you, Raven? I am an empath also."  
  
"THEN YOU'D KNOW I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" She grabbed her regular clothes and went into the bathroom, slamming the door to change.  
  
But Hezar didn't leave, because Hezar ALWAYS got what he wanted. From goods to girls. He leaned on the door.  
  
"Raven, I am much better for you. Much better than a changeling."  
  
"No, Garfield Logan, my future husband, is better for me."  
  
Hezar growled. "You don't know. You would be so unhappy. All of your talent, wasted!"  
  
"My talent is NOT wasted! I use it for good!" Raven opened the door, wearing her usual clothes.  
  
"I would be supportive of you and your child. I'm the sort of person who would actually take care of you. And the baby. This, Garfield Logan person, he would be too afraid. And Raven, YOU are afraid. Of him. With me, you wont be afraid. You will be happy."  
  
Raven glared at him. "You're in it, just because my father is Trigon. The powerful ruler of Azarath. And I am his heir. THAT'S why. If I wasn't his daughter, you would leave me alone. Correct?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Raven..."  
  
"OK, I'll go get my DNA changed."  
  
She reached to close the door again, but Hezar touched her arm.  
  
"Raven, I've loved you since the day I met you. We had a special something going on. That's why. And you could use your power for something much more. Something greater. Much greater than living with a changeling. You could be a mother, AND a fighter!" Hezar said softly.  
  
Hezar was telling the truth. Even if he was determined not to loose, he really did love Raven. They were in love, at a time. Or so he had thought.  
  
Raven DID use to love Hezar. But that was a long time ago. Almost 8 years ago. And a lot can change in 8 years.  
  
"Raven, I will not give up on you. One thing made Garfield Logan open up to you," Hezar said sternly.  
  
"Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"Terra."  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Terra..." she muttered. The sound of the word made her twinge with anger. And Hezar smiled.  
  
"Garfield Logan still loves her. I sensed it the moment I entered. But love can blind you, Raven. I do not have feelings for anyone else in the galaxy. So that is the number one reason why you would be better off with me," Hezar whispered.  
  
Raven's heart was broken at that moment. "Really?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes" Hezar replied softly, and he leaned in to kiss her. Raven didn't move, or hesitate, or anything, but let him kiss her.  
  
'I cant believe I stopped loving him...' she thought.  
  
When they were done, she felt no twinge of guilt. No twinge of doubt. A flame of hope.

* * *

**Author's Note: You can pretty much guess what'll happen next....unless you can't...then you'll have to wait...teehee! Don't worry, Raven will return to Beast Boy in the end.**


	7. He hates me

Chapter 7!!!!  
  
NO I do not own Teen Titans. I only own this plot, my dogs, my cd player, a few other things, and Hezar.  
  
**Chapter 7:He hates me**  
  
Sadly, Beast Boy went up the steps at that moment.  
  
"Rae? Raven? I know somethings wrong, so just give in because----"he stared at the sight before him.  
  
Raven and some other dude liplocking!  
  
"OH MY GOD, RAVEN!?"  
  
Raven broke the kiss. "Beast Boy!"  
  
He stared at her in awe.  
  
Hezar smirked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? AND WHOS THE DUDE!?" Beast Boy exploded  
  
"This is Hezar...my fiancé."  
  
Beast Boy gaped at her.  
  
"Oh, and I am also going to adopt her child, so you don't have to worry about it," Hezar said with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"CHILD!?"  
  
Raven looked down. "Beast Boy, it's a long story and—"  
  
"No. That's it. I've heard enough. You've been cheating on me, with HIM!!! And now you're pregnant, correct?" he asked.  
  
"No, not correct!!!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Then what the hell did you just do!?"  
  
"I told you, ITS. A. LONG. STORY.!!!!"  
  
Beast boy glared at her.  
  
"Well you're still hung over from Terra!" she shouted.  
  
"WHAT!? I AM NOT!! I WOULDN'T CARE IF SHE CAME BACK TO LIFE OR DIED, AS LONG AS I WOULD HAVE YOU!" he snapped.  
  
'Oh God I think I made a mistake...' Raven thought.  
  
"It's your child," she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Raven looked Beast Boy in the eye and said "It's your child. And mine. But I can't be with you Beast Boy. I'm sorry. I'm betrothed."  
  
He stared at her in shock, then turned his back and went into his room, slamming the door.  
  
"Beast Boy...OH COME ON!! YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO!?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She mumbled "Ok, I guess I do want to..." and she went into her room to start packing stuff.  
  
Hezar leaned against the door smiling. "I almost thought it wouldn't work"  
  
The next morning, Beast Boy still hadn't come out. He was sobbing quietly on his bed.  
  
"It cant be true, it just cant." He muttered.  
  
Raven sighed. She was torn. Hezar had ignited old feelings, but she felt loyalty to Beast Boy. She had promised him they'd be together forever. But Hezar wouldn't let her be with him.  
  
It was all so confusing. What would people on Azarath say if the child ended up green? That she was diseased? And sent back to Earth? If so, she'd be happy.  
  
Hezar knocked lightly on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said quietly, lost in thought as memories flooded her mind.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful fiancé. And how are you this morning?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Whats the matter? Seems like just yesterday you were obsessive over me. You let me kiss you. You said I was your fiancé," he said.  
  
"Hezar, I've been thinking. Yesterday was a mistake. I mean, we just got...caught up in the moment. That's all. And I was thinking, if maybe we don't have to go through with this marriage? I don't want it."  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"No. I will not give up on you again," he snarled.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter before I move. Hope you enjoy! Ill update once i get out there. READ AND REVIEW!!**


	8. And Iiiii will always love Yooooouuu

Hi!!! Im in Washington State!! Ooh the Puget sounds so puurrdy.

Purdy's a town...o.O

**Chapter 8:And Iiiii will always love youuuuuu**

Raven continued knocking on Beast Boy's door off and on, with no answers. Except for the occasional "GO AWAY!" or "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She finally just opened the door, and was surprised to find the messy room extremely dark.

"Beast Boy...honey...." She said soothingly.

"I'm not your honey!" he snapped, head on his pillow.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are---HEY WAIT!! RAVEN THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Beast Boy sat up, and tried not to grin.

Raven sat next to him. "Beast Boy, I love you. Forever. I'll fake my own death if I have to. I just want to be with you."

"No, Rae. You got duties. You need to fulfill them. Your life should NOT revolve around me," he said.

Raven sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Beast Boy...don't think I'll be gone forever. I have our damn child in me! You think I'll let it grow up with a father like Hezar the control freak who's...like power-mad?"

Beast Boy looked into her eyes. "You kissed him. You LOVE him."

"I did that because..."

"Because?"

"I'm really confused right now, Beast Boy."

"I understand..." he said in a fake way.

"No, you don't. Not until I explain it."

"Then explain it."

"Ok then."

"Okay"

"It all happened 8 years ago when I was 12. Hezar was kind, and I admit I was deeply in love with him. He was the first person whom I _thought_ loved me. But really, he was after my power. My father made a deal with his father, to let Hezar marry me when I was 20. I didn't want to, not after learning that he didnt really love me. So when I got old enough, I left. I stopped loving Hezar that same year. And forgot about him. I mean, I have new commitments now," Raven explained.

Beast Boy studied her face. It didn't look like she was acting, but he guessed you couldn't be too sure with demons, not to be racist or anything...

"He was after your power?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm the future Queen of Azarath."

Beast Boy scooted closer to her. "Fake your own death, eh?"

Raven smiled, and nodded. "I shall die in battle! Or have you send me some kind of germ for the chicken pox...or the plague from a rat...or send me a mosquito..."

"But I don't want you to REALLY get hurt," Beast Boy said.

Raven smiled. "Yeah well..."

"Rae, I love you. You still didn't answer why you kissed him."

"He said you were still hung over with Terra. And I, I dunno. Got caught up in the moment...or something...but he kissed me, and for some dumb reason, I didn't reject it...it's so dumb. I'M so dumb."

"No, you're NOT. And I'm NOT hung over Terra. Terra's dead. Never coming back. So I had to get over it like years ago. So I am. I'm gonna be hung over you for the rest of my life though," Beast Boy kissed Raven's chakra, and it glowed dimly.

Raven pulled his chin down, and kissed him.

"Beast Boy, I promise I'll be back."

Later that night, the 5 titans, and Hezar, stood on the roof.

"Time to go, my fair Raven," Hezar said.

Robin and Cyborg snorted.

Raven was entwined in Beast Boy's arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Rae. Till my dying day. HEY THAT RHYMED!!!" Beast Boy smiled.

"I will not permit you to kiss my future bride," Hezar said snobbily, and wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder, and Raven didn't even try to break free, in fear of what he might do.

"But you cannot NOT NOT NOT let me kiss Beast Boy, who is..." Raven didn't want to say the rest, getting choked up on tears. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's waist, and kissed him, tears running down their faces.

The pool's water shot up into the air, and Hezar noticed. "We can work on that," he said, referring to Raven's powers.

She finally broke free, but not before whispering "I'll....WE'LL be back...and you and I will finally get married."

Beast Boy nodded, and the others stepped back, but not Beast Boy. He watched as his ex-fiance, still his fiancé at heart, get taken away from him.

Raven and Hezar boarded the spacecraft that would take Raven to the hell she used to call home. Hezar's arm snaking around her waist.

"I LOVE YOU, RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy shouted, over the loud roar of the machine. Raven nodded.

The spacecraft took off, with a crying Raven pressed to the window, trying to see her TRUE love.

"I regret everything you and I felt," she growled at Hezar.

**Author's Note:**

**WHEEE!!! OMG THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME! I'LL INCLUDE HEZAR BASHING!!!**


	9. Tearjerker and Strained Revelations

* * *

Hihi!!! Sorry if this chappies short. My mom needs to do transactions. Last chappies title was a take on Whitney Houstons song that I cant take...and I will always love you.

(I wrote this when a RHCP song was on. The one that goes 'My friends are so depressed....etc....I love all of you....something...So hard and lonely too, when you don't know yourself. RHCP raaawwk WAIT ITS CALLED MY FRIENDS. Lol sorry)

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Songfic to Tearjerker by RHCP..errr i guess it MIGHT be a songfic...

Did you know this song was originally written about Kurt Cobain?

If I did, Id show the episode Betrothed right after the aftershock ones 

**Chapter 9: Tearjerker**

_My mouth fell open  
Hoping that the truth  
Would not be true  
Refuse the news  
  
I'm feeling sick now  
What the fuck am I  
Supposed to do  
Just loose and loose  
  
First time I saw you  
you were sitting  
Backstage in a dress  
A perfect mess  
  
You never knew this  
But I wanted badly for you to  
Requite my love  
  
[Chorus:]  
Left on the floor  
Leaving your body  
When highs are the lows  
And lows are the way  
So hard to stay  
Guess now you know  
I love you so.  
  
I liked your whiskers  
And I liked the  
Dimple in your chin  
Your pale blue eyes  
  
You painted pictures  
'Cause the one  
Who hurts  
Can give so much  
You gave me such  
  
Left on the floor  
Leaving your body  
When highs are the lows  
And lows are the way  
So hard to stay  
Guess now you know  
I love you so.  
_

Beast Boy gaped at the sky, he was still standing where he had when Raven had kissed him that last time.

"Please be safe," he whispered.

The others didn't know how to soothe Beast Boy's broken heart. So they huddled and thought of something.

"Pizza?" Cyborg suggested.

"Bad movies and unhealthy high calorie sugar snacks?" Starfire asked.

"Uhhh Tofu buffet?" Robin said.

"I am NOT eating fake meat!!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Fine, fine. We'll see what Beast Boy wants," Robin stood up and looked at the green teenager who stood, like Terra had stood as stone, but except he was alive. At least they thought...

Tee-hee.

* * *

"Welcome to your old and NEW home, my dear Raven," Hezar gestured outside the spacecraft to the dark and gloomy, run down, and demony place that Raven had once called home.

Raven gazed out, and sighed. 'If only you were here, BB'

"Do not fear, my Raven. That midget elf is fine," Hezar smiled. He had telepathic abilities.

"This will get old real fast," Raven mumbled.

* * *

The 4 titans sat around a small table at the pizza place.

"Large pepperoni!!" Cyborg declared, standing up.

Robin and Starfire shot him a look, and he sat back down.

Beast Boy, who hadn't said a word, just nodded, quietly looked at his menu.

The others continued staring at him.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked soothingly.

Beast Boy merely looked up, then down again.

"Do you wish for your usual vegetarian soy cheese pizza?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend for help.

Robin shrugged also, and this aggravated Starfire. She couldn't stand this much silence, and having her own boyfriend be quiet, it made her go insane.

Starfire stood up and yelled "ENOUGH QUIETNESS!!!!!!!!!"

As if on cue, Robin and Cyborg started chatting about random things. Beast Boy stayed quiet.

It was a very depressing night, with a very depressing burnt pizza.

* * *

Raven was taken to the palace she grew up in. It hadn't changed too much, same colors, same dark statues that were the same ones that had been in her room.

Her room....

Raven couldn't think of a simple thing, without thinking of something that reminded her of Titans Tower.

"The rest of my life better pass quickly."

Hezar smiled and hugged her from behind. Raven jumped and as a reflex action from years of fighting with the titans, she punched his face.

"GOD DAMNIT, RAVEN!! THOSE EARTHLINGS HAVE BRAINWASHED YOUR MIND!!!" He shouted, and it echoed for 3.4 minutes.

"No. You've brainwashed me," Raven said.

"Don't continue with this surly attitude, my Raven," Hezar said.

"Why not? It helps soothe the pain."

Hezar rolled his eyes. "You know you used to love me."

"That was before I learned you were after my power. And before I figured out that I was being a stupid oblivious idiot."

"You are not a stupid idiot!" Hezar protested.

"Well I was. I didn't say I was now, now did I?"

Hezar groaned. "You are if you believe that Boy of Beast loves you."

"Ok, then I'm officially a stupid oblivious idiot. I admit it."

Hezar saw that he clearly wasn't going to win this argument, which he HAD to win every argument, being the stubborn, stupid, oblivious idiot he was.

"Raven, I do not wish to tear apart our pretty relationship."

"PRETTY!?!?!? HA!!!"

Hezar walked away, leaving Raven muttering "Iiiiiiidiooooooottttt"

* * *

At home, Beast Boy headed for his room, but the 3 titans blocked his way, smiling. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What's everyone smiling about?"

"Friend, we have come up with a wonderous idea to cure your angst!" Starfire said happily.

"You have?"

The others nodded.

Robin smiled. "What if we showed up at Raven's wedding to say a little 'hello' and a little 'goodbye' to Hezar?"

Beast Boy smiled for the first time in what felt like years.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note: Hihi! Uhh please read and review!! Hezar bashing in the wedding chapter, and a final show down between Beast Boy and Hezar. Don't ask when though, lol.**

**lighter KEEP THE PEACE AND FAITH OF...RAVEN BEAST BOY FFS!!! TO MEH LOYAL FANS!!!...If I have any...**


	10. Raven's Rescue

I finally finished this chapter! It was catching dust in My Documents. Sorry if there is no bashing, for I have been busing roleplaying, and getting ideas for other ones, so I just want to finish this story to go on to a new one.

I feel like I've deprived ye!!! This is probably the worst chapter in the story....sorry...

I changed my mind, this story is NOT ongoing. I have ideas for other ones so sorry.

**Chapter 10: Raven's Rescue**

Beast Boy sighed, his head was resting in his hands on the desk in his bedroom. He looked at the mirror, and shook his head slowly and silently.

His eyes were bright red from crying, and he felt so messed up. Robin's idea was perfect! Yet then he lost all hope when after planning, they couldn't think of anything to do that night. Of course, the next day, they said they would, but right now, a day, even if it would be in 4-6 hours, tore Beast Boy apart.

He needed Raven.

So he sat, drumming his fingers, thinking. Of her. Of course.

"Raven, Raven, Raven."

What was Raven doing right now? Was she thinking about him?

Raven sat on her bed, looking out her window.

"One thing I forgot, Azarath sunsets are beautiful."

"Arent they?" Hezar asked, coming in.

Raven looked up and glared at him.

"Raven, we are to be wed this evening," Hezar said.

Raven sighed. "Fine, whatever."

'Beast Boy...somehow come save me from this hell!'

"And SOOOO we use the T-Sub to go into space like we did for Starfire" Robin said in conclusion to their meeting.

The 3 other titans nodded.

"We set out tonight," Robin said, smirking.

Beast Boy was beaming.

Everyone immediately started doing their own thing to prepare.

that evening

Raven stood in front of a full length mirror in a black wedding dress. She sighed, and fingered the material.

"God, this feels weird"

A wedding she didn't want, a dress she didn't want, a BOY she didn't want. It was all horrible for her. Raven had felt like she didn't belong in Azarath. Many people scoffed at the sound of her name, in memory of her father, Trigon.

"Madam, we are here!" said her maids. Raven sighed, and opened the door. Instantly, the 4 dressing maids went to work on making her beautiful for the wedding.

There was a tight knot in Raven's stomach, and a lump in the back of her throat. As the maids tightened her dress, then loosened it, trying to figure out how to have it, a tear slid down her cheek, making her make-up run.

"We are done!" One maid exclaimed, then they all stepped back to admire their work. Raven looked in the mirror. What she saw wasn't the girl that she thought she knew. It was someone else. She didn't know this girl, and she didn't WANT to.

"Come now, Hezar awaits!" they exclaimed, then led Raven out of her bedroom, a black veil covering her face.

Hezar stood at the end of the aisle in the church. He felt very proud of himself.

"I got rid of her boyfriend, and soon, she wont even remember loving him!" He muttered in satisfaction.

He snapped his head up as he saw the bridesmaids slowly make their way down the aisle, and then Raven. She wasn't smiling like he was.

'Oh well, she WILL be,' he thought.

Raven stopped beside him, not stopping to look at him. She was too deep in thought.

"By the power of the almighty kingdom of Azarath, we join together Raven, Daughter of Trigon, and Hezar, Son of Alez, in marriage," the minister recited.

Raven gulped. Soon it would be over, and soon she would be married to, in her opinion, the worst man possible.

Meanwhile, the Titans had just landed on Azarath....

Cyborg stroked the smooth exterior of the T-Sub. "You made it, girl. It's ok, you did great!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "We HAVE to find her!"

Robin grabbed a map. "Seems the palace is...over there!" He pointed straight up at a dark castle, straight out of a horror movie.

Beast Boy didn't hesitate, he ran towards that direction, until he ran smack dab into a gate. "LET ME IN!!!" he shouted, slamming the gates with all of his body weight.

Guards appeared. They weren't average guards, they were HUGE. "Nobody gains access to the Royal Palace of Azarath without a reason."

"Ill give you a damn reason! My fiancé and future child are in there!" Beast Boy snarled.

"Do these people you speak of have a name?"

"Raven Metrion, and uh...we didn't think of a name for the baby..."

The guards' eyes widened. "Raven Metrion is in the United Church of Azarath this moment, being wed to Hezar, son of Alez."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "Where is this church!?"

"On the other side of the palace, but you need an invitation to the wedding to go," the guard said.

"Ohhhh I have one!" Beast Boy ran off in the direction of the church.

The others followed as Beast Boy threw open the gate and ran up to the huge double doors. He pulled on it with all his might.

"LOCKED?!" He slumped down. "NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

He stared at the ground, he could hear the ceremony going on.

Beast Boy stood up and went around the building, until he found a window. He looked inside, and saw his beloved Raven, dressed in her favorite color.

"RAAAAAVEEEEEN!!!!!" he screamed.

Raven's ears picked up the scream and she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Beast Boy standing out the window. He was banging on the window loudly, and she did the unthinkable. She ran up to the window and smashed it.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven exclaimed, and Beast Boy grabbed her arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Hezar shouted.

Beast Boy gulped. Hezar grabbed Raven. "What do you think YOU'RE doing here?"

"Getting my fiancé?"

Raven tried to break free from his grasp. Beast Boy turned into a woodpecker, and attacked Hezar's extremely large forehead.

He shouted and let go of Raven, who climbed out the window while Beast Boy was attacking Hezar. He turned into a bull, as Hezar backed up. He charged for him, and started ripping him to shreds

In the audience, nobody moved at all. They were too shocked.

Raven was watching too. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black aura surrounded Hezar and threw him out a huge window.

"Go, now!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven climbed out the window BB had come in through, which was hard, granting she had a wedding dress on. Beast Boy stood there for a moment to see if Hezar would stand up. Though he kinda only stayed for 30 seconds because he dashed out the window in fear.

Raven was anxiously standing outside for him, and ran into his arms as soon as he got the rest of himself out. Beast Boy sighed in happiness, and rubbed her back

"It's really you!" He whispered.

Raven nodded, but didn't speak. She was getting a large lump in the back of her throat, and then broke down crying.

"Shhh it's ok, Rae" He said soothingly.

She pulled back from him and kissed him.

Beast Boy was finally happy. He had his fiancé/unborn child back, and had sorta kicked some butt back there.

The other Titans ran up to them.

"FRIEND RAVEN YOU ARE SAFE!!!!" Starfire screamed.

Raven's eye twitched. "Yes, Starfire I am. Thanks to the love of my life, Beast Boy."

"That was pretty corny" Beast Boy remarked.

"Yeah, I know."

The others were smiling, and took turns embracing Raven and patting Beast Boy on the back.

"Let's....go home. All 6 of us," Raven smiled.

Beast Boy nodded, and kissed her cheek one last time, causing a very light blush.

**The End**

**NOT THE END!!! WE NEED AN EPILOGUE!!!!!**

**Next chappie is an epilogue**

****

**Author's Note: I shall try to have the epilogue up soon. After this story, I have plans for others. I just wanna thank you all for the reviews, I never in a million years thought I'd get that much, because basically I think this story's confusing and that it sucks. lol**

****

**Danke to all of you. (Danke=German for Thank You)**


	11. Epilogue and My Sad Goodbye

**Epilogue:**

Later that year, on November 14, Raven and Beast Boy's daughter, Jade Alevazla Logan was born.

Beast Boy and Raven were married two months before the event.

As for Hezar, he lost all hope for Raven, though secretly, there's still a small flame that is still alight in his heart, hoping she'll return to him and his manliness.

Robin and Starfire started seriously working on their relationship, after Raven and Beast Boy were like a wakeup call. In fact, Robin's going to propose to Starfire.

Tonight.

Raven and Beast Boy moved into their own apartment, but are still Titans. So they still have their communicators and everything.

Jade is one year old, and Raven is glad to announce that she is pregnant with yet another child.

This one is due in April.

So you know since I'm sorta writing their futures and all, I can predict them, right? Well their child is going to be a boy, Kurt Alexander Logan.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

**Author's Note: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**I'm going to be writing like another Raven/BB story, then possibly a multiple couples one. (Rob/Star, Rae/BB)**

**'Sides, Terra's dead. Can't BB move on!?**


End file.
